Software-defined networking (“SDN”) is an architectural framework for creating intelligent networks that are programmable, application aware, and more open. SDN provides an agile and cost-effective communications platform for handling the dramatic increase in data traffic on networks by providing a high degree of scalability, security, and flexibility. SDN provides several benefits. SDN can allow for the creation of multiple virtual network control planes on common hardware. SDN can help extend service virtualization and software control into many existing network elements. SDN enables applications to request and manipulate services provided by the network and to allow the network to expose network states back to the applications. SDN exposes network capabilities through application programming interfaces (“APIs”), making the control of network equipment remotely accessible and modifiable via third-party software clients using open protocols such as OPENFLOW, available from Open Networking Foundation (“ONF”).
Customer-defined, on-demand cloud services and user digital experience expectations are driving planning and deployment of network function virtualization and service-centric SDN among global telecommunications service providers. Network Virtualization Platforms (“NVPs”), including some cloud platforms, are deployed in information technology (“IT”) data centers and network central offices to accelerate deployment of on-demand user service and virtualized network functions (“VNFs”). An NVP is a shared virtualized infrastructure that supports multiple services and network applications.